El Portal
by Fighting Falcon
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Lord Shen, la aldea del Valle de la Paz deja de sufrir ataques por parte de los ladrones, Tigresa se aburre de su vida común, durante un viaje para quitarse el aburrimiento se encuentra con algo que le cambiara la vida. Un misterioso portal que la transportara 700 años en el futuro, donde encontrara una nueva aventura un nuevo enemigo y un un nuevo amigo.


Bien, eh aquí mi comienzo, elegí a Kung Fu Panda, para hacer mi primer Fanfic porque me gusto la película y además pienso que es una buena elección para desarrollar la creatividad mental.

"Es una película que se desarrolla en un mundo sin fronteras, cuyos protagonistas son unos maestros del Kung Fu, que pueden hacer una infinidad de cosas, pelear contra bandidos y además tienen un cierto nivel de respeto en toda China". Si, es una buena elección.

El Portal.

Capitulo 1: Un día normal.

Palacio de Jade, 6:30 am.

- Han pasado 2 meses desde que Po, Los 5 Furiosos, y los 3 maestros del Kung Fu derrotaran al temible Lord Shen y un mes desde que el índice de criminalidad en la aldea llegara a cero -

-Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Aldea del Valle de la Paz, el sol recién salía entre las montañas y el Palacio de Jade aún se encontraba en completo silencio, excepto por la cocina donde un panda gigante había madrugado para buscar las galletas de mono, el cual por las "extrañas desapariciones" de sus galletas decidió cambiarlas de lugar.

-¿Dónde las habrá escondido? - Pensaba Po mientras buscaba en una alta repisa.

-A unas decenas de metros de la cocina, en las habitaciones del palacio una tigresa del Sur de China yacía dormida, descansando en su habitación, hasta que los rayos del sol le llegaron directamente a su cara, al instante despertó y sus pupilas se dilataron-.

-Ah, un nuevo día, y consigo la misma basura-. Susurraba la maestra del Kung Fu, con un toque de sarcasmo y amargura-.

-Se levantaba lenta y pesadamente, y a su vez se estiraba como toda una gata recién despertándose-.

Tigresa: -El gong ya va a sonar mejor me visto-.

-Después de vestirse y lavarse la cara, Tigresa se dirigió a la puerta-.

Tigresa:- *Suspiro*, Aquí vamos… Otra vez-.

- Al llegar ahí el gong sonó y ella inmediatamente abrió la puerta de su habitación-.

-¡Buen día Maestro Shifu!-. Exclamaron al unísono los 5 Furiosos.

Shifu:-¿Y Po?-.

-En su habitación no está-. Decía Grulla mientras se asomaba a la habitación de Po desde la puerta-.

Mantis:-Jejeje, probablemente está en la cocina buscando tus galletas mono-.

Mono:-Jajaja, si, probablement…¡PO, MIS GALLETAS!-. Mono corrió directamente a la cocina temiendo lo peor.

-¿Siempre será lo mismo con ellos dos?-. Pensaba Tigresa, pero esta vez no alcanzo a cerrar su boca, del todo-.

-¿Dijiste algo Tigresa?-. Preguntaba la carismática Maestra Víbora-.

Tigresa:- No, nada…

Al llegar a la cocina, el maestro Shifu y el resto de los Furiosos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Po y Mono en tampoco tiempo habían destruido la cocina, ellos dos sostenían un pequeño tarro con galletas y hacían esfuerzos para quitárselo el uno al otro.

Shifu: ¡Ya basta!

-Lo siento maestro-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mono: Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, panda.

Grulla: Bueno, ya que Po y Mono acaban de destruir la cocina me iré a entrenar.

Víbora: Te acompaño.

Mantis: Yo creo que iré a visitar a mi novia y después voy a ir a la aldea.

Tigresa: Voy a meditar…

Po: Voy contigo.

Shifu: Oh no, ¡Tú y mono se quedaran a reconstruir la cocina aunque sea el fin del mundo!.

-Aww. De acuerdo-. Decía Po mientras se daba cuenta que tan destrozada estaba la cocina.

Mientras tanto con Tigresa…

-Paz interior *Suspiro* Autocontrol-. Susurraba la maestra del Kung Fu, hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estomago. Tigresa no se lo esperaba, se sorprendió y ruborizo fuertemente.

-Menos mal que nadie estaba a mi lado-…

-Al notar que ya era un poco tarde, Tigresa decidió volver al palacio-.

-Más vale que Po y Mono ya hayan terminado de reparar la cocina, porque si no tendrán serios problemas con una tigresa hambrienta-.

En la Sala de Entrenamiento…

-Grulla y Víbora peleaban ardua y rápidamente, se notaban cansados, hasta que Víbora dio un golpe certero en su estomago-.

-¡OUCH!-. Dijo Grulla al sentir un fuerte dolor-.

Víbora: ¡Lo siento, estas bien!

-Sí, tranquila, eso dolió-.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver si Mono y Po ya terminaron?

-De acuerdo-. Decía Grulla mientras se recuperaba del fuerte golpe, que le había propinado-.

En la cocina…

-Había muchos restos de pegamento, tablas de madera y vigas esparcidas por todas partes, Po y Mono tenían pegamento hasta debajo de sus pantalones y se esforzaban por colocar unas vigas de madera pesadas.

Po: Tenemos que terminar antes de la cena mono.

Mono: Oye Po ¿no crees que estamos empeorando la cocina?

-Al echar un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor Po se puso algo nervioso al ver todo el pegamento y clavos esparcidos por la cocina-.

-Mmm no-. Respondió Po dudosamente.

-Un fuerte sonido los interrumpió-.

Mono: Se nota que tienes hambre Po, jejeje-.

-Hey, yo no fui, esta vez-.

Tigresa: ¿Po, Mono? ¿Ya terminaron de arreglar la c…

-¡Cuidado Tigresa! Grito Po antes de que se cayera encima de ella una pequeña viga de madera, que sostenía un balde con pegamento y a Mono-.

-¡OUCH! Dijo Po al ver la escena.

-Tigresa estaba tirada en el suelo con una viga y Mono encima de ella y un balde con pegamento en su cabeza-.

-Detesto mi vida-. Dijo Tigresa antes de quedar inconsciente.

Fin del Capítulo 1.

Eh aquí el primer capítulo, estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones (3 Días mas). La trama del siguiente capítulo se desarrollara en una zona muy alejada del Valle de la Paz.

Hasta Luego. =D


End file.
